A configuration of magnetic random access memory (MRAM) has a data storage unit that uses a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element that exhibits a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect. Such a configuration is drawing attention as a high-speed/large-capacity nonvolatile memory device. It is desirable to suppress misoperations in such a magnetic memory element and nonvolatile memory device.